


Blurry

by TheSprout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Victor has a hard time accepting that he needs to wear glasses.





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr [post](https://viktuuri-pork.tumblr.com/post/164653944955/viktor-with-glasses-%CA%96)

“Victor have you seen the car keys ?” Yuuri asked as he buttoned his coat. “I left them on the counter…”

“I have them,” Victor said, waving the key ring on his finger, “I’m driving.”

Yuuri froze, hesitated for a second and straightened up.

“No, you’re not.”

“That’s my car.”

“And that’s my life. Victor come on… You... You can’t read the signs.”

“Are you saying I need glasses?”

“Yeah! I saw you squint to read the subtitles of the movie last time.”

“We need a bigger screen.”

“We met the neighbors while shopping and you didn’t recognize them until they were five inches away from your face.”

Victor shrugged. “We don’t see them that often, I can never remember their face.”

“When we picked up Yuri at the airport two weeks ago I saw you check the arrivals on your phone because you couldn’t read the board.”

Victor winced.

“Every morning you bend down and you squint to read the schedule on the fridge.”

Victor had a bitter pout.

“Yesterday you…”

“Alright!” Victor cut, “I’m just tired, okay? My eyes are tired. I’ll go to the eye doctor, he’ll say I need to rest and that’s it.”

“I made an appointment for you this Friday,” Yuuri said with satisfaction, and Victor frowned.

“Already? What if I didn’t want to go?”

“I’d have skated a program called ‘Victor, sweetheart, get your eyes checked you can’t see shit’, uploaded it on Youtube and waited for you to come to me.”

“Is there any trace of respect left in our relationship?” Victor deadpanned.

“I’ll go with you,” Yuuri smiled. “I need to change my glasses, the frames are getting old.”

 

“Erm… Q?” Victor tried, standing in the doctor’s office, five feet away from the wall and hiding one of his eyes with his palm. The doctor shook his head and Yuuri bit his lower lip.

“Victor, the chart is in Cyrillic,” he said softly.

Victor uncovered his eye and let his hands flap at his sides helplessly.

After a series of advanced tests and measures Victor was officially declared nearsighted and he looked like he had just been sentenced to death. He dragged his feet from the exam chair to the doctor’s desk and slumped on the plastic chair next to Yuuri like nothing mattered anymore. Yuuri had to push him out of the office and fasten his seatbelt in the car.

“Do you want to go and buy glasses now or do we go home first?”

“Home.”

 

Yuuri looked at Victor, who had not moved from the bed in the past three hours and kept his head buried in his pillow. He had left him alone for a little while to see if he would get over it by himself but Victor lay motionless over the covers and showed no intention of moving on.

“I made some tea,” Yuuri said gently.

No answer.

“Come on, it’s disgusting when it’s cold.”

Victor mumbled in the pillow. “Bring the cup close enough that I can see it.”

Yuuri sat cross-legged on the bed and waited patiently for Victor to turn and sit up before giving him his mug. He watched him have a deep sigh and look blankly at the steaming tea.

“You can wear contacts like I do when I skate, nobody will know,” Yuuri said.

Victor shrugged absently.

“I’ve had glasses since I was eight and it never stopped me from doing the things I like. Chris wears glasses too, you’ve seen him on Instagram.”

It was as if Victor had not heard a single word.

“Is this what it’s like to grow old?” he asked seriously.

“Yeah I retired three years after getting my first frames, I was eleven,” Yuuri joked.

“Am I too old?”

“I don’t think 37 is old for anything unless you tell me you want to compete again.”

“It’s already been ten years since the last time I won something what if… What if nobody remembers me in a few years?” he shivered.

“You’re still traveling all around the world with Yuri and he wins just about everything he takes part in, even hot dog eating contests.”

“When did he do that?” Victor asked, taken aback.

“Skate America last season. Don’t tell him I told you, but I still can’t believe he managed to eat so many with his tiny body.”

“Is this why he skated like his skates were blocks of granite?”

“He won gold Victor.”

“Irrelevant.”

“Anyway,” Yuuri resumed, “you’ll have other students after Yuri and you’ll still be a renowned coach. Yakov retired at 73, can you imagine how many Grand Prix your students will win? The younger generations will fight to train at your rink and you’ll find rare gems to dance your programs. Victor, one day you’ll watch one of your protégés land the first quad axel.”

Victor opened a small mouth in realization but then he looked down and his lower lip quivered as if he was about to cry.

“Yuuri what if he jumps on the other side of the rink and I can’t see that far and I miss it?”

Yuuri chuckled.

“We’ll get you a prescription for contacts but we can go and buy glasses right now if you feel like it.”

“Will you help me choose?”

“Only if you help me choose mine.”

 

Victor got used to wearing contacts during the day and glasses at home. Yuuri gave him his car keys back. One day as he was sitting on the bench at the rink and putting on his skates he looked up to see Yuri’s face two inches away from his nose. He cringed when he realized that he had kept his glasses on after his morning shower and that Yuri had never seen them before. Yuri looked like he really wanted to say something, like he was choosing his words carefully for the perfect insult, maybe a subtle mix of disrespect for the elders and comparison to a blind mole. And yet nothing came. The young man exhaled sharply through his nose and simply asked: “How long have you been pretending to watch me skate when you actually couldn’t see shit?” Yuuri later told Victor that Otabek wore contacts and it somehow explained Yuri’s lack of inspiration.

 

A few weeks down the road Victor took a selfie of him and Yuuri as they cuddled on a cozy night, and he was about to post it when Yuuri gasped.

“Victor your glasses!”

Victor paused. The photo was really cute and his frames matched Yuuri’s. He would not be able to hide them forever anyway, it was already a miracle that no one had snapped a picture of him wearing them since he sometimes wore them to the rink. He posted the picture and put down his phone.

 

“Yuuri I think I’ve made a mistake,” Victor muttered as he woke up the next morning.

Yuuri saw him scroll down his Instagram and immediately worried about the reaction of the fans. One bad comment and all the weeks it took for Victor to accept his glasses would be blown by the wind.

“Do they not like them?” Yuuri asked gingerly.

“They love them. Look at the likes! Someone commented ‘I wish I wore glasses’ and another said ‘I need those exact frames’. Oh there’s one ‘can he get any sexier?’”

“Are you going to ignore the fact that Chris wrote ‘Hello Daddy’ with a wink emoji?”

“It’s a trap,” Victor assured, “If I reply he’ll materialize right here between you and me.”

Yuuri laughed softly. He rolled under the covers to press his chest against Victor’s back.

“The answer is yes,” he whispers against his skin behind his shoulder, “you can get sexier than you are with your glasses.”

“Without my glasses?”

“With only your glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna read about Yuri's hot dog eating contest? Look up [Sugar Plum Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096324)
> 
> More Victuuri fluff? [There you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196791).


End file.
